In recent, with the development of an electronic communication technology, electronic devices having various functions are appearing. These electronic devices generally have a convergence function for complexly performing one or more functions.
In particular, in a trend in which a functional gap between electronic devices, which are recently released by various manufacturers, is being reduced remarkably, the electronic devices have slimmed gradually, have an increased rigidity, and have a better design in order to satisfy a purchase desire of a user. As an aspect of such a trend, the outer appearances of the electronic devices are implemented by a metal material so that the electronic devices are advanced and the outer appearance thereof becomes more beautiful. In addition, there is an effort to resolve grounding, a decrease in an antenna radiation performance, etc. which are generated using the metal material.